See you Tomorrow
by samuraifan282
Summary: A twist in fate happens when Nya follows Garmadon through a portal that takes her to the past! Move over Marty; there's a new time traveler in Ninjago! But, can she do it alone? What does Garmadon have up his sleeve, and will Nya be able to survive it? All she had to do is stay on the course of time, and everything will be alright! Right? (Sort of an AU of Wrong Place, Wrong Time.)
1. Through the Portal

**Alright, so this is the story that I adopted from NorthAmericanJaguar, great author by the way. So, for the first few chapters, it will be their writing, and not mine, so... Anyway, hope you like it, and all credit goes to NorthAmericanJaguar, this story wouldn't exist if it wasn't for them!**

* * *

><p>(Nya's POV)<p>

I ran after Garmadon through the darkness of the streets of Ouroboros. After the Grundle incident, we were kind of hoping that it would be the end of our troubles until the Last Battle. Or, at least, for a while.

By "we" of course I mean Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and I. Not to mention, Sensei Wu would probably be happy to go a full week without his brother trying to take over Ninjago. I guess that I should consider myself lucky; I couldn't imagine having to fight Kai all the time!

But, aboard the Bounty, normal takes on a whole new definition. "Normal" is having a tea obsessed spinjitzu master for a teacher. "Normal" includes spending most of my time fighting evil and hanging out with the ninja, one of which is my brother, and another is my boyfriend.

So, while most girls my age were studying for tomorrow's math test or doing their nails, I was chasing a dark lord through the Lost City of Ouroboros. Which is better than it sounds, actually. Although, got separated from the guys when I ran after Lord Garmadon.

I can only hope that the guys will catch up to me before Garmadon decides to turn around and fight back. last time I checked, his Mega Weapon is still on full charge!

I round a corner, but Garmadon is no longer there. Instead, there is a swirling green portal, hovering a few feet off of the ground. Something tells me that this is what he used the Mega Weapon for. This is how Garmadon escaped.

The portal flickers slightly, and I hesitate. Should I follow Garmadon through, ad try to see what he's planning, or should I wait for back up? The portal flickers again, a little longer this time. I need to decide what I'm going to do, now.

Biting my lip, I jog towards the portal, quickening my pace, and gaining momentum. Then I jump.

The world blurs around me, faster and faster! I close my eyes, feeling like I might be sick, the world t still spinning, and then-

Then, everything stands still. Absolutely still.

Warily, I open my eyes. Sunlight shines through a nearby window, and a crisp autumn breeze finds its way indoors, playing with my hair before softly fading away. Outside, several women are bent over in a rice field, harvesting the tender shoots in the afternoon light. The sound of forge rang faintly in the distance.

Even with everything so achingly familiar, it takes me a moment to realize where I am. I am home.

For the first time in over two years, I am _home_. Everything is just as we, meaning Kai and I, had left it. Outside of our little house looms 4weapons; our not-so-successful blacksmith shop, and all that we have left of our father.

From here, I can see the glow of the fire inside; someone must be hard at work. Had Kai finally managed to sell the shop? The only interested buyers that I knew of were Kruncha and Nuckal, but my brother would never sell 4weapons to skeletons!

A cold chill ran up my spine, and it had nothing to do with skeletons or the fall breeze. If I was here, in Ignacia, then... where was Garmadon? And what did he want with my home village?

My hand instinctively went to my wrist, feeling for the smooth metal of my samurai bracelet. Oddly enough, it wasn't there.

Strange, I was wearing it earlier. Hopefully, it hadn't fallen off in the portal. With my luck, though, who knows?

I have no idea where Garmadon is, and now I'm without my Samurai X suit, hundreds of miles form Ninjago City, and the guys probably haven't even noticed that I'm missing yet.

It is then, that I realize that I'm shaking. I take in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. If only I could blow my fears away.

No, I must be strong. I have fought skeletons and snakes, flown a flying ship, and rode on the back of a dragon. I can do this. Girl power, right? First things first, I must warn everyone in the village that Lord Garmadon is loose, and might be in the nearby area.

Another resounding _clang!_ echoes from 4weapons, and I head towards it. After all, I need to start somewhere.

As I draw closer, I can see the store's occupant. He is bent over the forge, hammering away at a chunk of metal.

Quickly, he turns and plunges it into a bucket full of water, talking to himself through the steps as he goes along. "...And then you dip it into the water, and voila!"

He pulled out his creation, a twisted, and indistinguishable lump of cool iron that was more than likely suppose to be a sword. But, it is not the sword that draws my attention, but the blacksmith's face.

The blacksmith is non other than my brother; Kai.


	2. Wait, what?

**Sorry this is late, I've just block for my other story, and I've just been feeling uninspired. Also, I've just been very lazy, and I've been procrastinating this, sorry, I'll try not to next time!**

* * *

><p>(Nya's POV)<p>

"Kai?" I ask, "What are you doing here Where's everybody else?"

Kai knit his brows together in confusion as he looked at me in concern. He wiped his hands on his warn out overalls. I always thought my brother hated those old warn out clothes; why is he even wearing them again?

Sighing, he ran his hands through his spiked hair. "Others? What are you talking about, sis? We haven't had any customers in weeks!"

"No." Why was he acting like he had no idea what I was talking about? We were just chasing Lord Garmadon and a bunch of serpentine through the Lost City of Oruoboros! "I'm not talking about customers, I'm talking about our team; Jay and-"

"Wait, you've been seeing a boy?"

"Jay and I have been dating for almost four months!" I protest. "I thought you were fine with that! You even gave him perfume, thinking that it was cologne when he was trying to impress me!"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember that." The corners of Kai's mouth turn up momentarily, and hope that he will remember. But then, that ghost of a smile fades, and it is replaced by a frown.

None o his is making ay sense. Why doesn't he remember anything Ad why would Garmadon wish for the mega weapon to go back to our village?

A that moment, Sensei Wu walks into the store. "Hmm, your meta is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, but useless for the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?"

"Ninja?" Kai smirks, setting down his mangled sword. "There's no ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called '4weapons,' not '4browsing.' Now either buy something, or go peddle your insults somewhere else!"

"Hmm!" says Sensei again, this time, sounding more offended than curious. "Too bad! Thought I'd find something special here."

He turned around, and left, simply gone without a trace. All I can do is stare in horror; that was the exact same thing that Sensei told Kai the first time he had met my brother! In fact, this entire conversation took place almost two years ago!

Somehow, that portal took Garmadon and I back in time.

Somehow, I am stuck in the past.

"Is something wrong?" Kai interrupts my train of thought.

"I'm fine." I shake my head, and force a weak smile. If I tell him about Garmadon and the mega weapon, he'll probably think that I've gone crazy. Or worse, he'll believe me, and do something impulsive, forever changing our future, and the future of Ninjago!

No, it's best if Kai has no idea what's really going on. I force a laugh, which sounds fake and breathy even to my own ears. "I'm just a little dizzy from the heat. I probably need to just sit down for a little while."

I leave the shop, and sat down on a weathered old rock overlooking our little village. Why didn't I wait for back up before running through that portal? At least that way, we would all be stuck in the past together.

Or better yet, should've not gone after Garmadon in the first place. Could this day get any worse?

As if on cue, the sky darkens.

The skeleton attack! How could I have forgotten? I stand up, and see Kai running over to me.

"Go inside!" He nudges me towards the shop, drawing one of our father's finest swords. "It's not safe out here."

The skeletons instantly swarm him, ad for a moment, I feel the same fear I felt on the day they first attacked. Will Garmadon capture me all over again? But then, I realize; that's what _needs_ to happen. If I can get close enough to Garmadon, I might stand a chance at getting him to get us out of the past.

Kai side steps one of the skeletons, before knocking its head clean off its body. I run back to the store, but only to grab the staff that I know is propped up behind the door. Time to get captured by some skeletons.

I grab staff, fumbling for the door knob. I fumble with the once, twice, then, I am out, barreling through two skeletons wit my makeshift weapon. Kruncha and Nuckal, some part in the back of my brain registers.

"I though I told you to stay back!" snaps Kai.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?" Soon, Samukai will give the order to take me prisoner, and Kai will be one step closer to becoming a ninja. Meanwhile, I will become Garmadon's hostage, and will be on step closer to returning to the present.

Samukai drives up, just as I expected.

"Lord Garmadon says take the boy!" he calls.

No. I am supposed to be taken, not Kai. A large bone claw springs off Samukai's vehicle, wrapping itself around my brother.

"Kai!" I shout. The blood roars in my ears, is this really happening? I have done nothing, but somehow, the future has changed.


	3. Fire Ninja

**I'm so sorry this is really late! I've just been, still, uninspired, and procrastinating! If I ever do this again, I swear, I'll pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower, just kidding, I just wanted to make a Harry Potter refrence! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Nya's POV)<strong>

"They took Kai!" I chased after the bone vehicles, but they were already long gone, disappearing over the horizon faster than you could say, "Spinjitzu."

"As I told your brother; useless." Suddenly, Sensei Wu is behind me, rapping his old walking stick disapprovingly on the back of Kai's helmet, which had clattered onto the floor when the skeletons took him.

I bend down, picking the helmet off of the ground. It seemed wrong that he was gone in the blink of an eye, with only his helmet as evidence that he had ever fought to protect me in the first place.

"Please, will you help me get my brother back?" Is is the only thing I can think of to say.

He shakes his head. "Where they go, a mortal can not. That was Samukai, King of the Underworld. And if it is true that he is carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then things are far worse than I had ever thought."

Even Sensei seems to be against me today. Turning away, I pick up my staff and slid Kai's helmet ontomy head. I probably looked ridiculous wearing a helmet with a kimono, but by this point of time, I don't care. If I plan on hunting down Samukai, I'm going to need all the protection I can get.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my brother!" I keep walking, not even bothering to look back. Big mistake.

Before I can even take another step, a foot slams into my back. The wind is knocked out of me as my chin strikes the ground. Sensei Wu stands over me, still eeping his foot pressed against my back. It is impossible to stand up.

"You speak of fighting Samukai, but you can not even defeat my pinky toe," he wiggles his foot for added emphasis. "But, you have the fire inside of you. I will train you to harness it, use it, and become a spinjitzu master."

Was he seriously offering me to become a ninja? I couldn't become a ninja; I'm the samurai! Or should say, I will become the samurai?

If I accept Sensei's offer, I will be able to go after Kai with more training under my belt. I've seen what kind of damage those spinjitzu tornadoes can do. And maybe I can even get the guys to help me find my brother. It would certainly be easier to take Garmadon and Samukai as a group.

On the flip side though, if I accept Sensei's training, I'll just be messing up the future. Well, messing it up more than it already has been anyways. Perhaps I could convince Sensei Wu to simply train me, but make Kai a ninja after we rescue him.

It was worth a shot.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm all that," I started, "But I'm just not ninja material. Don't get me wrong though, I'd love to stay and train at your place, it's just that there's a lot of people out there who would make a better ninja then me. Something tells me that Kai would be a great ninja."

Sensei Wu pauses, and I hope that he will take the bait. Kai was the one he had wanted to train, right?

"It is true that when I first came to your village, I was convinced that it was Kai's destiny to become a spinjitzu master. However, he was hard-headed and arrogant, and was taken by Garmadon's skeleton army."

He glances at me. There is so much hope and confidence in his gaze that I find myself unable to look away. "I was wrong to believe that a girl couldn't be a ninja."

I remember Sensei telling me a very similar thing one day on the Bounty. At first, I had believed it was just a simple apology for doubting my skills. But now, I was beginning to wonder if it was something more; did he sometimes regret making Kai the ninja of fire?

Time travel was way too complicated!

"Perhaps I will just have to keep looking." The disappointment is clear in his voice as he walks away. Part of me wonders where he will look next. Birchwood forest? Ninjago City?

Soon, he is just a dot on the horizon. Slowly, he has almost disappeared from sight, taking all my chances of hoping to successfully stop Garmadon with him. I take one step towards him, then two.

Before I know it, I'm running after him shouting, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

He stops and waits for me to catch up. I can see the creases of a smile in the corners of his eyes, although he manages to keep the rest of his face serious. Sensei Wu has found his final ninja.

Perfectly in stride, we head out of the village. Out of my past, and into a whole new life.


	4. The Story

**Okay, so I'm updating this... and that is a fact. I don't have much to say, so, here's the chapter, I think you might enjoy it. *Evil chuckle, and a dark smile.***

* * *

><p>(Kai's POV)<p>

Darkness. I am in the Underworld, or at least, according to the skeletons, that is. Consiousness is slowly returning to me, although the back of my head still feels like it was struck with a mace... repeatedly. Is this truly the Underworld?

I lay sprawled out on the ground, my body pressed against what feels like ice. It is smooth and cold, leeching out of the warmth out of me. But it can't be, ice melts when pressed against something warm. This ice remains as cold and unyielding as ever. It must be some sort of stone.

The stone burns into my face, and for a moment, I'm almost tempted to move. But no, I must stay still. Those skeletons will be back any minute; I can hear them. The _click _of their boned feet against this freezing surface they call a floor and the scrape of their ribs against their armor. I am really beginning to hate skeletons.

Their steps are getting closer now.

I shut my eyes and try to slow my breathing. My teeth chatter together and my whole body trembles. I would like to say that it was simply that I was cold, but that would be a lie. If I die here, would I become a skeleton too?

"I know you're awake." The dark voice alone nearly makes me jump to my feet in shock. I didn't hear the speaker enter the room, although the way the voice carries, it would be safer to assume that we're actually in a cavern.

Stubbornly, I keep my eyes shut. If only the voice would go away.

"There is no use pretending," the voice booms again. "I know you're awake."

It sounds angry this time, but so am I. My body aches in protest, as I scramble to my feet, ready to face the owner of the voice. I stagger as the blood rushes into my head, and for a moment, I am blinded. Then the haze clears, and I end up really wishing I hadn't.

On the wall of the cavern in front of me is a shadow, easily ten feet tall. Even more creepy, there is no one in the room to _cast_ the shadow. I am alone in the room, and last time I checked, my shadow didn't have red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Garmadon," the shadow leers, and I take an involuntary step back. _It's just a shadow_ I tell myself. A shadow can't hurt me.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell," I say as nonchalantly as possible. Nya is safe, that's what matters. Although I wonder, why has "Lord" Garmadon brought me here in the first place? I'm no threat to the skeleton army. Heck, I'm just the son of a blacksmith! "What am I doing here?"

Instead of answering my question, Garmadon decides that now is the time for a little history lesson. "Long before time had a name, the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago with the four golden weapons: the Sythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikans of Ice, and the Sword of Fire.

"He trained his two sons in the ancient art of spinjitzu before he passed on. The older of the two sons wanted to use the weapons for power, and to make the world a better place. But the younger son would've rather hidden the weapons away, and never let them to be used again. A fight broke out between the two brothers, and the older one was defeated, and cast down onto the into the Underworld.

"Meanwhile, the younger brother hunts for the Golden Weapons. He had hidden them away years ago, fearful of their power, and not, it is he craves. He is growing stronger by the day, and is putting together a team of minions known as the ninja. If he gets all four weapons, there is no telling what he can do. I am asking you to join me Kai, and defeat the ninja once and for all."

Great, Shadow Man knows my name. And guessing by his story, he is the older brother. "Look, I didn't come here to get in your sibling rivalry, I need to get back to my sister."

"But what if the ninja harm your sister? I can train you to be strong, and to protect her. But first, I need you to serve me."

I take a deep breath. He does have a point; what if those ninja do hurt Nya?

"Alright, I accept your offer. What do we do first?"


	5. Training Course

**First of all, I am so sorry that this is late, I've just been trying to get Rise of the Magic off it's feet, as well as a story that is still under consideration for publishing, and I've been very distracted for other reasons!**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter written by NorthAmericanJaguar. So, I just want to thank the original author, for having this idea first! So, here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Nya's POV)<strong>

There is only one way to describe climbing up the mountain to reach the Monastary: exhausting.

The time travel seems to have returned my body to its previous strength, so all of my training as a samurai seems to be null and void. My breath comes out in ragged gasps and my legs feel like lead. Ahead of me, Sensei Wu scales the massive rocks with ease, not even bothering to look down.

Below us lies miles of rolling fields and deserted valleys. The idea of having a soft meadow to cushion your fall sounds comforting until you realize that the ground is thousands of feet below where you are currently hanging.

But at last I reach the top, and do my best to act surprised at the sight of Sensei Wu's monasatry. Truthfully, my gasp aren't entirely an act, considering how long it had been since I've seen this place in top condition. The red and gold building looks beautiful with the sunlight gleaming down on its rooftop- a proud shrine to spinjitzu rising out of the mountain.

Seeing it like this makes me almost wish I could warn Sensei about its upcoming destruction. It's a shame that such a beautiful structure will soon be burned to the ground, and years of heritage lost.

But no, I can't change the past. Well, alter it more than it already has been. What is Lord Garmadon up to?

"As a ninja, I will teach you to see what others do not," says Sensei Wu, snapping me back to attention. His tone would have sounded like he was merely commenting on how he was going to train me, if it wasn't for the slight inflection in his voice that I didn't quite recognize. We arrive at the courtyard, and come to a stop. It was as if though he was waiting for something...

This must be a test.

"Like that little button hidden under the dragon statue over there?" I ask as innocently as possible, pointing at the dragon sculptor in the center of the courtyard. The one that I knew activated the ninja's training course. "Yes." Sensei Wu blinks in surprise. If he had been sipping tea at the moment, he probably would have choked on it in surprise. "Well done." He heads over to the statue, flipping the dragon figurine over with the tip of his wooden staff, and activates the training course.

Then, he settles on the old steps of the monastery, and pulls out his teapot and cup. I'm not entirely sure where he even stores that bulky teapot, he just seems to pull it out of thin air.

Jay swears it's magic, and even Zane can't offer a logical explanation as to where it comes from. Sensei smiles at me, and pours himself a cup. "Now, I want you to finish the course before I finish my cup of tea."

"What?" I say. I had heard the guys talking about completing a challenge before becoming ninja, but I had never imagined that it would be_ this!_ I guess I shouldn't be surprised that managed to incorporate tea into this challenge.

"FAIL!" Sensei yells, draining his cup in one quick gulp. Belatedly, I realize that I hadn't moved an inch. Some ninja I was turning out to be.

"I wasn't ready!"

"Then you may try again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Today was my sixth day of trying to complete the course... and the sixth day of being stuck in the past. You would think that with all the training I've been doing to try and get myself back into shape, I would be so busy, that time would seemingly fly by. That hasn't been the case.<p>

Each day seems to crawl by slower than the last. Life has settled into a regular routine; I would wake up, get ready for the day, and eat breakfast with Sensei Wu. He is an early riser, even earlier than me, so it's not unusual to walk into the dining area and see him already there, stirring a cup of tea. The early morning light filters through the window, casting the whole room in soft gray shadows.

Everything on the mountain seems so fresh and crisp on the mountain; as if though waiting for the day to begin. Occasionally, the silence is broken by a birdcall, but that's pretty much it. I've forgotten how much I loved the old monastery.

Afterwards, I head outside to train. Sensei allows me to have a half hour to warm up before I do the training course, and I try to make the most of it. But by the time I've finished both the warm up and the actual course, I'm usually out of breath and too tired to do anything else.

In my spare time, I search for the ninja. Not only do I want to find them in order to help find Garmadon, but the monastery is too quiet without them. The others have been found first, I think. Then Kai... I wished I'd listened to the guys more when they described the team before I came along.

Because, wherever I go, they aren't there. All the rooms are empty, and there's not signs of anyone being there in the first place. The quiet begins to bother me; I'm so use to living with them all that this seems unnerving. I walk into a room, and feel like I've seen a ghost-

The ghost of our future. Where are they?

Sensei seems to know something is bothering me, but he hasn't asked about it. Thank goodness. Time travel would be hard to explain. What would Sensei's reaction be if he knew that I came from a different reality where _Kai_ was the ninja, and I was suppose to be the one captured by Garmadon?

But, I've spent enough time dreading that. What I can't shake off is the feeling that today is going to be different than the rest, but I can't explain how. First things first though, I need to complete this obstacle course. Then I'll be one step closer to finding my brother.


	6. The Team

**Okay, so this is my first chapter of this story that is my own work, and I am very excited! I hope I don't disappoint anyone, especially the original, and amazing author of this!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Nya's POV)<strong>

I looked at the course, waiting for it to begin. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to be different, no matter how hard I try to put it in the back of my mind.

Then, Sensei quickly starts to pour his tea, and the race begins. I use my memory of my previous fails to help me, and I make it halfway through. I had come up with a strategy that might help, but I would only get one shot. As I go over the planks, I quickly glance at Sensei, who was starting to raise the cup to his lips. I use the wooden sword in my hand, and throw it at him.

I didn't have time to see if it worked, I was already at the next part, and dodging the swords, then, I have to look out for the dummy coming my way, and soon, I have completed the course, and this time, Sensei didn't yell "Fail."

I looked at him, and he had a slightly awestruck expression. He quickly replaced it with an approving look. "Today, you passed. Your last test comes tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep," he said, as if though discussing the weather. I silently sighed in relief, as he disappeared behind a door, and a sense of accomplishment filled me. But, the feeling hadn't left my mind, and I wondered what the next test was.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen quickly, and I was wide awake. I was pacing in my room, wondering about the last words Sensei spoke to me. That nagging feeling kept biting at my senses, when I felt something change in the atmosphere. I couldn't place my finger on the feeling, but something didn't quite feel right. Looking around my room, I open the door, and step into the dark hall.<p>

Everything was silent, and it felt like my slightly heavy breathing was echoing through the whole monastery. Cautiously, I walk down the hall, my feet never making a sound. As I peer around the corner, I hear a soft _thump _behind me. I quickly turn around, and see three figures, all of them taller than me, staring at me and their faces masked except for their eyes, and they were all dressed in black. My expression shows no fear, as I took a defensive stance.

Somehow, they seem familiar, but I can't place my finger where! "I don't want to hurt you, Miss," the figure that was in front said, his voice was slightly rough, and vaguely familiar. "Too bad," I said, and in a flash, I gave a sweeping high kick, hitting him in his jaw. The one with nunchucks ran towards me, and tried to side sweep me, but I jump forward, and quickly dodge the throw of the shuriken from the last one.

The first one stood up, and swung his scythe towards my side, but I quickly jump up, and land on his scythe, that had dug deep into the wooden wall. I quickly jump up again, and grab onto the beams above us, and I swung myself onto the next one pulled myself onto it, and used it as a walkway, and ran, light on my feet. The men in black were already in pursuit, running after me. The one with shurikens aimed a flying kick at me, but fell short, and fell to the floor below. I laugh lightly, but the one with nunchucks used my momentary distraction to kick me in my stomach, sending my flying back, and through the roof, which I was glad was a thin, wood material.

I land on my back in the court yard, and quickly look around. Behind me is the small golden dragon statue, and I quickly stood up, seeing the strangers coming closer. Grinning mischievously, I knocked the statue to reveal the red button, and I quickly pressed it. The course started, and the three were taken completely by surprise as they were hit by different parts of the course.

I laughed lightly again, and the one with the scythe was hit by a punching bag, and landed in front of me. I covered my mouth, and he jumped up and pointed his scythe at me. "You know, you're really starting to bug me," he said, before swinging it, but I quickly ducked. "The feeling is mutual," I said, kicking out, and striking his chest. He stumbled back before finding his footing again, and soon, his friends joined him, and surrounded me.

I could only keep my eye on one at a time, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that I knew these guys from somewhere! Then, the one with the scythe swung it, so I had to duck, and then, the one with shurikens tripped me from behind, so I fell on my back. The last one was swinging his nunchucks fiercely, but before he could strike, a voice shouted, "Stop!"

I quickly recognized it as Sensei's, and I quickly stood up. The other three put their weapons away, and bowed. In unison, they all said, "Yes, Sensei." Something clicked in my mind, and it was all I could to not widen my eyes in realization, as I finally figured out who they were!

"Nya, meet my other students," he said, and now I widened my eyes in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth! There's always three! Three musketeers, three blind mice, three..." the one next to me started to ramble on, and I recognized who he was. "What he's trying to say, Sensei, is that the four of us trained together. We're solid," the one on the other side of me said.

"Didn't look so solid to me," I muttered, thinking of what Kai would say. "I believe a proper introduction is in order," Sensei said. Without another word, he shouted, "NINJA, GO!" and spun into a golden tornado, also know as spinjitzu. He swept by us all, and I stumbled as he passed by me. Then, I noticed that I had completely changed outfits, along with the others., but theirs weren't so different.

The guys were in their old gi, but I had a red, long sleeved shirt. I had a long red skirt that fell a few inches past my knees. I had also adorned black leggings, and black boots. I had black gloves, too, but they were fingerless, and I had a black sash tied around my waist. To finish it off, I had a red mask that only covered the lower half off my face.

"Heh, look what color I am!" Jay said, looking at his blue gi. "Wait a minute, I'm still black," Cole said, looking at his. Sensei ignored them, and walked over to Cole. "Black ninja is Cole. Master of Earth, solid as a rock," Sensei said, tapping him with his staff. "Nice to meet ya, Miss. I got your back, and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of," he said to me, and I grimanced. "Except for dragons," Zane said. "Dragons aren't from this world, Zane, I said, '_In_ this world,'" Cole said.

"Red ninja, is Nya, master of Fire, sharp as a flame," Sensei said, tapping my shoulder with his staff. I said nothing, but just lowered my mask.

"Blue ninja is Jay, master of lightning," Sensei said. "That's not all I'm the master of! I do a little model building, dab of poetry, touch of cooking," he rambled on. I laughed a little, remembering his habit of doing this, and he lowered his hood, and smiled at me.

"White ninja is Zane, master of ice, seer with six sense," Sensei said. "I sense that this one takes things too seriously," I said, remembering how Zane use to be before he discovered his funny switch. "You too have the sense?" Zane asked, looking at me. "She was just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor?" Jay asked. "Oh yes, it was a joke, ha, ha," Zane said in a monotone voice, obviously faking the laugh.

Then a thought struck me. "But what about my brother?" I asked, stepping forward. "B-b-b-brother? You have a brother?" stammered Jay, a horrified expression coming across his face. "When we find the weapons, we will find your brother," Sensei said. "Is he a protective older brother?" Jay asked, and I just smiled. "Come! My feet are tired, we will take the horse carriage," Sensei said, stepping back inside the monastery. "What do you think he means by that?" Cole asked. "I don't know, but if it means finding my brother, then sign me up," I said, following Sensei. "Wait! I still need an answer about the brother thing!" Jay called, following me.


	7. The Tale and the Team

**I'm so sorry this is late! I've just been really busy with school, and trying to update with my other story! I hope this will make up for it! I guess I'm going to go pitch myself of the Astronomy Tower!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kai's POV)<strong>

"You must not hesitate to defeat your enemies," Lord Garmadon said, as I wielded a wooden sword. "Kinda hard to not hesitate when I don't have enemies," I said sarcastically. "Don't be so foolish, of course you have enemies, everyone has someone they've crossed once, or at least made mad," Garmadon said, lurking in the shadows surrounding the area, or I couldn't see him. "Nope, I've just lived in a small village, son of a blacksmith, along with my sister, who is the only reason I'm here!" I added testedly.

"You're stubborn, that's going to be your greatest weakness while fighting the ninja who might harm your sister!" Garmadon reminded me. "Yeah, yeah. One thing I don't get, why would some ninja try to hurt my sister, again, child of a blacksmith," I said. I could tell Garmadon's patients was wearing thin, but I didn't care. He took a deep breath in, and started talking again. "Let me ask you something, Kai, do you honestly believe that your father was always a simple blacksmith?"

"Well of course, what else could he be? He was born and raised in that village, same as me, same as Nya," I said. "Oh, but how far away from the truth that is," Garmadon said. "I have a story to tell you, boy," he started. "Long ago, your father and I were great friends, we traveled all through Ninjago, righting the wrong and helping those who couldn't defend themselves. But of course, that was long before you or you sister were born of course."

I was bewildered. "Are you saying that my father new spinjitzu?" I had to ask. "No. He could have, but he did not. Though, we did fight together for many years, sometimes my brother tagged along, before he turned to the dark side," Garmadon continued. "You are so much like him, headstrong, reckless, yet brave. I remember once, we were searching for a group of samurai bandits. Your father was sure that he saw them in a nearby field in the moonlight. With out waiting for me, he drew his sword and charged."

"What happened?" I asked, very intrigued at this point, I never knew any of this about my father. "In the morning, my- I mean, we had to pay the farmer for the scarecrows your father had 'defeated,'" Garmadon said, chuckling darkly, as if though he was relishing someone getting what was coming to them. "As time passed, my brother and I drifted away, and another life beckoned to your father, and I never saw him again, but I know that he cared deeply for family, and he would want you to carry on his legacy, and defeat the ninja, before they have a chance to harm your sister," Garmadon concluded his tale.

I nodded slowly, fueled with renewed vigor. I will protect Nya, I will carry on my father's legacy, I will make him proud, and learn everything Garmadon can teach me. I will defeat those ninja, for Nya. "We will continue tomorrow," Garmadon's voice left the room I was in, and well as the extra shadow, leaving me to think without distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Garmadon laughed as he headed back to his throne. "I really must thank Wu for telling me about all his tales with his old friend, shame he couldn't tell me everything," he said to himself. "I can't wait to see exactly who my brother got to replace that gullible ex-fire ninja!" Garmadon jeered to himself.

* * *

><p>"'Sign me up!' Way to go, Nya," Cole mocked, as they pushed the cart. "Hey, I'm pretty sure it isn't her fault, she just wants to find her brother!" Jay defended. <em>And find a way to get back to the future,<em> Nya added mentally. "Thanks, Jay, but you don't need to defend me, Cole's sort of right," Nya said. "So, how did Sensei find you?" Jay asked, trying to make conversation. "Well, it's sort of a long story," Nya said. "I have time," Jay said eagerly. "No you don't, we're on a mission!" Cole said. "Right," Jay said, blushing under his ninja hood. "Sorry, I might tell you later, though," Nya said, knowing that he was blushing. "Oh, okay!" he said, perking up.

"Shh! We are here," Sensei said, and everyone skidded to a stop. "Where?" Nya asked in a quiet voice. "The Caves of Despair," Sensei said, as he got out of the carrage, and they walked over to a cliff side, peering over a small boulder. "Charming name," Jay mutter sarcastically. "So, what's the plan?" Nya asked, looking at the skeleton warriors with great loathing. "We sneak past the skeletons, and try to reclaim the map, hopefully that will lead us to the Sythe of Quakes faster, and we gain the advantage," Cole said, looking at the camp ground.

"Sounds like you put a lot of thought into it," Nya complimented. "Actually, I just came up with it now," Cole said, with a small bit of self accomplish in his voice. "Wow, that's pretty impressive," Nya said, raising her mask. "Thanks," Cole said. Jay started coughing, loudly. "Whoa, are okay?" Nya asked. "Yeah, I just had a slight tickle in my throat," Jay said. "Well, can you keep it down, we don't want to be heard or spotted while we're sneaking around, understand?" Cole asked firmly. "Got it," Jay said. "Then let's go," Cole said, leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I didn't pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower, it was just too tall, and so high, but perfect if you want to look at the Hogwart's grounds or examine the stars! So, I will try and be faster with my update next time, tell me what you think, and please vote on my poll!<strong>


	8. The Caves of Despare

The team silently snuck through the camp, being careful to not be seen. They always kept a cautious eye out, dodging when a skeleton turned their skull. Ducking behind the closest thing when a warrior walked towards their direction. "Where do you think we could find the map?" Zane asked. "I don't know, but if I had to guess, it would be in one of those," Cole pointed to tall towers that over looked the whole operation.

"Good guess, shall we?" Nya asked in a formal manner. "We shall," Cole responded smiling at her. Jay pursed his lips under his hood before following the group. _Don't be jealous, we're on a mission. Do not let your emotions get in the way!_ Jay thought to himself. They climbed the tower without being seen, and looked at a small opening at the ceiling. There was nothing interesting there, so they hopped onto the roof of the next building. Nothing interesting was to be found until they had hopped roofs three times.

There, they found Samukai, overlooking a map. Nya clenched her fist in anger as memories came flooding back. In the right timeline, it was him that gave the order for her to be kidnapped, him that took her to that horrid Underworld, and it was him that now gave the order to kidnap Kai, and she knew that her brother was now in the Underworld, that place was filled with nothing but darkness and despair.

Samukai tossed the map on a table, and looked over the skeleton's progress. Their eyes widened in shock. "He's looking at the map upside down! They're digging in the wrong spot!" Jay hissed. Zane shifted his position a bit to pull out on of his shurikens. He tied a rope to it, and swung it down, and it pierced through the map. Zane yanked the rope back, and the map flew into their possession.

They looked at it closely before taking off, and headed to the correct spot. They quickly snuck past the skeleton guards, and walked into a cave. In the way they were suppose to go, there was a huge rock blocking their way. "On three, team," Cole said, as they walk to one side of the boulder. "One, two, three!" Cole said before he started pushing the rock, with everyone's help.

In seven seconds, they had completely moved the huge rock out of their way. "See what we can do when we work together?" Cole asked, walking deeper into the cave. "Whoa, that is so cool!" Jay shouted, when he saw the sythe of quakes, inside the mouth of a dragon statue. It was only the head that was showing. "Be quiet, unless you want to be heard!" Cole said, climbing the rock, and wrapped the weapon in a long cloth. "Oh, please, we're on the other side of the cave, they'll never hear us!" Jay said. "None of the less, I don't want to risk getting caught," Nya said, with Cole leading the way to the exit. "Don't worry," Cole said, turning around to face her, walking backwards. "I told you, I have your back," he said before turning around, and found himself face to face with Samukai.

"Oops," Jay said, as Samukai pulled out four daggers! Cole backed up, and pulled out his weapon as the team got ready for battle. "Don't let them get the weapon!" Nya said, eyeing the skeletons with fury. "Attack!" Samukai shouted, and the skeletons charged forward. They started attacking the skeletons, kicking, punching, and just about anything else that Sensei Wu had taught them. Soon, Cole was surrounded by skeletons. "I'm open!" Nya shouted, seeing his situation, and running. Cole tossed the sythe her way, and Nya caught it, and was soon being swarmed by skeletons. "Over here!" Zane shouted. "Go long, Zane!" Nya shouted, tossing the sword his way.

"Hey, it's just like the training course!" Jay shouted suddenly, looking at the skeletons. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here come's the dummy! Ca-ching!" Jay shouted, before spinning into the form of the cerulean blue tornado that was spinjitzu, familiar only to Nya. "Jay, what's the key!" Cole shouted. "I'm just going through the motions!" Jay called, knocking the skeletons out of his path. Nya smiled as she decided to try spinjitzu for the first time. "Okay," she said to herself as skeletons came at her. "Over the planks, dodge the sword, here comes the dummy!" she shouted, and spinning into the orange tornado that use to belong to her brother.

"Way to go, Nya!" Jay shouted. _So this is what it feels like,_ Nya thought. It was as if though she was in the calm eye of the storm in a tornado of fire, which in a way, she was. It seemed as if though time had slowed down, making it easy as the skeletons lunged at her, and she batted away their slow attacks with ease. It was odd, one would think that being surrounded by fire they would be hot, but it didn't bother Nya, of course it wouldn't bother a girl with fire in her heart.

By now, all of them were using spinjitzu. When Zane came out of his, he looked sly when he said, "I sense you do not stand a chance." Even Samukai looked scared! "Retreat!" he shouted, running away. "Ha! We did it!" Nya said, standing in between Cole and Jay. "They didn't stand a chance! I mean, check out these babies!" Cole said, flexing his arms. Nya rolled her eyes, and she and Jay shared a certain look. "Good thing they didn't check out the merchandice in the back!" Cole said, turning around for emphansis. Something clicked in the back of her mind. Something Jay told her in the future, about something they encountered while in the Caves of Despair, but she couldn't remember what.

"Didn't Sensei say something about there being a guardian for the weapons?" Zane asked, thinking instensely as well. "Uh, guys?" Cole said, his voice sounded a little high. They turned around and found themselves face to face with a dragon. "Oh yeah," Nya said, her voice oddly calm. "How can you be so calm?" Jay asked horsely. "I'm not, just hiding my emotions. A real, "conceal, don't feel" moment, right?" Nya asked. "What?" Jay asked, confused. "Never mind, it might make sense in the future, but right now, we should probably run," she said. "Good point," Jay said, his voice calm as well before they started running.

And not a moment to soon! It appeared that the dragon had breath something like fire at them. Nya wanted to talk to the dragon, to convince it that they were on the same side, but she decided to play along, but some of her fear was real! Not everyone can keep calm while being chased by a dragon! "What should we do?" Nya asked. "I don't know! Dragons aren't from this world!" Cole shouted. "I don't think we can spin ourselves out of this situation!" Zane said.

"What about the sythe?" Jay asked. "What? Sensei told us not to!" Zane said. "But it's our only option right now!" Jay said. "Don't!" Cole said, as Jay grabbed the sythe, and swung it down. The dragon was confused as the earth shifted. They looked up, and saw a crack in the roof of the cave. "Use your spinjitzu!" Nya shouted, spinning into the still unfamiliar fiery tornado, and lead the way hopping up the fiery rocks, and through the crack.

When they felt the sunlight against their skin, they stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," Jay apologized, panting. "What were you thinking?" Sensei's voice said behind them. Jay seized up, and turned around. "I'm sorry, Sensei! I couldn't think of anything else!" Jay apologized. "What crossed your mind as you swung the sythe that I specifically told you to not use?" Sensei asked. "I thought it was my only way to save my team!" Jay said, shrinking a bit. "Can we all just calm down? Jay thought he was helping! We didn't know what to do, that dragon had teeth the size of daggers!" Nya stepped up for Jay.

"Thanks," he whispered to her, regaining a bit of his confidence. "Anytime," she whispered back, and they faced Sensei again, waiting. "Well, this mission was a small disaster, but at least it taught you team unity," he said, looking at how Nya stood up for Jay. "But, it wasn't a total disaster, not only did we get the sythe, but we also got the map!" Zane said, taking it out. "You really have gotten better," Sensei said. "So, what's next?" Cole asked. "How does the Frozen Wastelands sound?" Sensei asked. "Horrible, but let's do it!" Nya said. "Yeah, allons-y!" Jay said, punching the air.

"What?" Nya asked, smiling at Jay. "Oh, it's French for 'let's go.' It's what the Tenth Doctor says I'm a bit of a Doctor Who fan. It's about a time-traveling alien, if that makes sense," Jay said. "Um, a bit, yeah," Nya said, being a bit into Doctor Who into the future, mainly because Jay made her watch it. "Well, I like it," Cole said. "On three, allons-y," Nya said, putting her hand out. Jay, Cole, then Zane put their hands on top of hers. "You too, Sensei!" Jay said. Sensei flashed the barest hint of a smile, as he put his hand in the group.

"Three...two...one...," Nya started. "Allons-y!" the whole group shouted, throwing their arms up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I got really into the Doctor Who fandom! I couldn't resist! It's too late for me! Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


End file.
